


Does every kid gossip about their elders?

by lapetitechuanghua



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes is really bad at apologizing, Bucky is acting like a real jerk if you think it that way, F/M, Fix-It, It happens many years later when the young avengers gather together to gossip about the old ones, M/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers won't hold back his emotions anymore, and vocabulary maybe, but they will compromise, even if he is faced with Bucky, except it seems is, it's all about trust, mentioning of civil war, mentioning of endgame, mentioning of infinite war, mentioning of past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, not exactly an endgame fix it, sorry bucky, this fic is written in second language so forgive me for my grammar, what if we think of the five seconds in another way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetitechuanghua/pseuds/lapetitechuanghua
Summary: In which the young avengers gather together many years after the endgame to gossip about their predecessors, and Morgan heard a really weird story.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Kudos: 11





	Does every kid gossip about their elders?

Morgan Stark was fourteen when she finally got permission from her overly-protective father to step into the young avengers stuff and hang out regularly with her older comrades. And that was when she detected something fun between her uncle Steve and uncle Bucky. 

So, it was at an informal gathering of the so-called kids at the former Captain’s house, when Morgan brought her question up, secretly, of course. She didn’t want the two respectful predecessors to hear her gossiping about them. 

“Did you guys know uncle Steve and his partner before the war?”

Her cousin Peter and Cassie nodded synchronously. “Sure. Why?”

“I’m just curious. How did they get along with each other back then?”

“Nothing special.” Peter shrugged his shoulders. “Just the normal sweet and disgusting gay couple routines of kissing and getting each other’s back in a fight and breaking law of 173 countries to save each other and being nomads together and going to the end of line together and letting everyone on earth rumoring about their true relationship and something like this. Nothing special.”

“That’s pretty good conclusion, I have to say.” Cassie remarked light-heartedly as she untangled one of the youngest kids of the Wilsons from Bucky’s precious rose bushes. 

“Well, daddy told me a lot about them, but they don’t really sound very alike to what they are today in those stories.” Morgan replied. “Is it true that uncle Steve used to look after uncle Bucky all the time? Because it seems to me they switch their role now.” 

That’s true. The young all turned their heads and watched their beloved “frozen” couple cooking in the kitchen, where Steve was clearly the boss, and Bucky was merely doing whatever he told him to do, which is basically everything. And they all remembered how this happened every time they had a gathering with everyone else: at uncle Thor’s “look at how happy my peoples are” coronation, at auntie Natasha’s “don’t you ever dare to mention my age” birthday party, at uncle Sam’s “finally I am here” wedding, and so on and so on. Bucky had been the tender caregiver for a long time as they could remember, and it didn’t even start with anybody got wounded!

“Okay, I heard a really funny story from our aunt Natasha.” Peter drew closer to his friends and lowered his voice. “So you all know about how Captain went back in time to…”

“Return the infinite stones and save aunt Natasha by the way? Yes, who doesn’t.”

“And you know how he didn’t technically get back on time because he went to do that ‘by the way’ part?”

“Yeah. So he spent more than five seconds. Big deal.”

“Well, what I heard from aunt Natasha—no I mean agent Romanoff who will always be young and gorgeous no matter how the three letter word starting with an o she is—is that, when they came back, there was no one there awaiting them at the time machine. Everyone was gone, and our uncle Steve had to find his own way to the friends who were definitely not expecting him to come back.”

“Are you suggesting uncle Steve blaming uncle Bucky for giving up looking for him when he was possibly missing in action?”

“No, I’m suggesting something more personal. Do you guys know this lady Margaret Peggy Carter?”

“Yes sure. Isn’t she a former director of Shield?—Was?”

“Well, she was also, some people will say, an ex of our dearest uncle Steve.” 

“No way! He was straight once?”

“I know, it’s hard to believe. But what I heard from Morgan’s dad that he heard from his dad is that, they do kissed once. Back when uncle Bucky hadn’t ‘die’ right in front of him and provoked his inner gayness.”

“And why does this have something to do with her?”

“Well, talking about poor uncle Steve and auntie Natasha who were looking for someone to welcome them after the exhausting time travel, they called uncle Bruce first, and he came to give them a thorough body check, and also, a brief of what everyone’s been doing since uncle Steve left, which includes uncle Bucky moving back to Wakanda, and seeming not in the mood of contacting anyone else.”

“So what?”

“So, uncle Bruce was too shy and nerdy a man to poke his nose in other people’s personal life. So he just kept aunt Natasha for further check, and directed uncle Steve to uncle Sam.”

“And?”

“And uncle Steve went to uncle Sam all confused. But uncle Sam seemed very surprised to see him, because he clearly thought uncle Steve should be in the past with Ms. Carter.”

“What ???”

“I know. Crazy, right? Anyway, everyone back then seemed to forget about Ms. Carter being happily married and all, and firmly believed that uncle Steve didn’t come back on time because of her. And uncle Steve was totally angry. He thought of that as a severe accusation and distrust.”

“I would be pissed off too.” Morgan said, “If someone should suspect me of getting back with my ex when he is seeing someone else. That’s so insulting, both to me and to him!”

“Yes of course. And so as soon as our uncle Sam found out it was a huge mistake, he tried to get himself out of this, because it wasn’t his idea, and he totally didn’t want this stupid and crazily wrong idea to ruin his friendship with uncle Steve, you know?”

“Understood.”

“So, uncle Sam said it wasn’t his idea to suspect uncle Steve of going back to Ms. Carter and everything. And uncle Steve asked whose idea it was. And guess who?”

“Who?”

“Uncle Bucky’s.”

“What ???”

“Yeah. Turns out that uncle Bucky told himself maybe uncle Steve was back with Ms. Carter when he did not come back, and somehow everybody bought it. At least there was no one to argue with him about the possibility, because clearly they were all focused on comforting his broken heart.”

“That’s ridiculous!”

“I know! I still think they were so weird. I think their generation is so haunted with shyness and misinformation and lack of communication and…something like this. I mean, we would not make this kind of mistake, will we?”

“I don’t think so. It’s too silly for us.”

“Right, back to the last generation. So uncle Steve knew it was uncle Bucky’s idea that he was back with Ms. Carter, and he felt so disappointed and betrayed that he made a call to aunt Natasha almost crying.”

“Wait. What? Why didn’t he just rush to Wakanda and yell at uncle Bucky? I would totally do that. I mean, we are talking about this man who had literally accompanied him for his lifetime and still failed to understand him and trust him, right?”

“That was exactly what aunt Natasha asked.”

“And what did he reply?”

“Well, turns out that our uncle Steve was too accustomed to tending to uncle Bucky’s feelings because of his old sufferings, and he cared about his feelings, to a point that he didn’t even think about yelling at him.”

“Even when it was totally his fault?”

“I think our uncle Steve would not agree with that. You see, he was the victim in this case. He suffered from an outrageous distrust and this absurd accusation against his integrity, but he still thought uncle Bucky wasn’t to blame.”

“What ??? Who was he gonna blame then?”

“Hydra, of course. Is there any other villain in their story?”

“…Okay, fine. So what then?”

“So uncle Steve told aunt Natasha he thought uncle Bucky was tormented by the feelings of insecurity because what happened to him back in the old days in Hydra, and he doubted whether he had done anything wrong to worsen this insecurity, which led to uncle Bucky’s thinking he would forsake their relationship and go to someone else.”

“Now that’s just more nonsense.”

“I know. That’s exactly what aunt Natasha said! So our beloved aunt Natasha, smart and straightforward as usual, yelled at uncle Steve so that he could wake up from his own stupidity, told him that uncle Bucky was a grown-up man, and should be allowed to care for his own feelings and, of course, take criticism, and that a healthy relationship would always involve two individuals openly talking with each other and not avoiding confrontation.”

“That’s wise. I hope he took the advice?”

“He sure did! So, finally, here we are. Uncle Steve was encouraged by aunt Natasha, and he went to Wakanda as soon as possible to find uncle Bucky and ask what the hell was going on his freaking mind.”

“But he didn’t say the word freaking, did he?”

“No he didn’t. I just said it because the Wilson kids are here.”

“What happened, then?”

“Well, uncle Bucky opened the door of his little hut, and saw the man who was thought to abandon him. What do you suppose he did?”

“I don’t know, slap him?”

“Wrong again! You are still too young to understand these two. Uncle Steve didn’t think of blaming him until aunt Natasha prompted him to, and likewise, uncle Bucky’s first reaction was to hug him.”

“HHHHHug him? But he thought this guy abandoned him! Of course it’s not true but he wouldn’t know it! Have he lost his mind?”

“Of course he had! That’s kind of the point of all of their stories, remember?”

“……Okay, fine. Brainwashed guys are just weird. What then?”

“Uncle Steve didn’t let him do that, for sure. He yelled at him instead.”

“Finally!”

“And I don’t think anyone but the Wakandan goats knew what he said, but uncle Bucky lost his word after this. And he apologized and apologized and apologized, but, well, he was still angry.”

“Wait. Did they already get together when this happened?”

“I don’t know! Technically speaking, no one know about what they were doing after the big event in 2016. They may have got together before the war when they were staying in Wakanda, but this would only make uncle Bucky’s fault seem more unforgivable, right?”

“Right. Except if uncle Steve did stay in the past with Ms. Carter, but that will be a different story.”

“Well, I think it was a really big fight between them two, because clearly just like uncle Steve told aunt Natasha, he hadn’t had a fight with uncle Bucky ever since 1944 simply because he dared not. And there was definitely much to unpack. What hurt him the most, is that Uncle Bucky seemed to not care about him at all, on account that he was rather peaceful with the whole hypothetical ‘go back to ex-girlfriend’ thing.”

“Good point.”

“Well, but we all know that’s not the truth, right? I mean, we know uncle Bucky. He’s peaceful with everything! He won’t move a muscle of his face if you throw a bomb at him! He takes in all the terrible things without letting anyone else notice it.”

“That’s right……although he was pretty insane in this case.”

“Yes, but to be honest, maybe Hydra is responsible for a large proportion of this.”

“That’s right……”

“So, our uncle Bucky made another huge mistake. He was so eager to get uncle Steve forgive him, so he brought Hydra into this conversation and suggested it was them to be blame for his lack of security and crazily peaceful acceptance of losing everything.”

“That sounds……nasty. But, I guess he was right?”

“I think he was right. But he really shouldn’t say that. We all know the rule number one of talking with uncle Steve: never bring up Hydra. Anyone mentions the evil ‘H’ word, and he would go crazy--”

“That’s right……”

“So, uncle Steve was, first, angry because his best friend suspected him of something really stupid and immoral that he didn’t do, second, hurt because his best friend and probably lover seemed not sad at all when he was suspected to abandon him, and third, extremely hurt by self-guilt because his best friend and probably lover and definitely the one who once died because of him……brought up Hydra again.”

“Wow, it really was a hard time for him.”

“I heard that he avoided talking with uncle Bucky for a few days, and went to live in the Wakanda palace instead. And things became so weird between them that everyone got to know it. Well, me and Cassie didn’t know, because we were still considered kids back then. But I heard that Mr. Stark was really mad.”

“My dad? Why?”

“Well, suppose you have two good friends, but they are besties to each other, and you are just secondary on their list—you don’t have to be mad at this. And then one day, you find they have been hiding a huge secret from you, which makes you feel betrayed—still, you are probably not mad at this. And then, you three have a really big fight, and they completely stop being friends with you—again, somebody would be okay with this. But then, one day, you suddenly hear that these two friends spilt up, what will you feel?”

“……that they are idiots, and I lost my friendship for nothing?”

“Exactly!”

“Oh, poor daddy……”

“So, your dad knew about this. Aunt Natasha knew about this. Uncle Sam knew about this. King and princess of Wakanda definitely knew about this. I’m not sure whether uncle Thor knew because he wasn’t on earth at that time, but the rest of them reached an agreement that they didn’t want to see any problem coming up from the supersoldiers any more. And aunt Natasha—who was undoubtedly the wisest of them all, flew to Wakanda and yelled at them both, forcing them to choose between two really simple options.”

“What are they?”

“Getting married right now like two grown up men or not seeing each other any more. And we all know what they chose.”

“……well done, I have to say.”

“But, of course, uncle Steve was still not happy about……nearly everything, and uncle Bucky knew that he had no excuse for it, so he tried really hard to make uncle Steve happy after they got married.”

“Is this why he is acting like a creepy nanny to uncle Steve?”

“I bet it is.”

“Wow, that is the most incredible story I have ever heard!” Morgan said. “It sounds……strange enough even to them!”

And Bucky mumbled from the kitchen: “kids, quit the talking and come for lunch!”

Everyone in the living room froze. 

Morgan silently turned to her friends.

“Do you think he heard all about this?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is what I thought all the time after I saw the movie, all about how angry Steve will be at Bucky's distrust......  
> I found it kind of weird to let Peter call them uncle and aunt, since he is not that young. But that's cute! So let's just suppose he call them that because Morgan and the other kids are around.


End file.
